


A Typical Damsel in Distress

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Castles, Don't Judge Me, Dragons, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I like dragons, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: If Mark had known he was going to be kidnapped by a dragon today, he would have stayed in bed.





	A Typical Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.... I like dragons I guess

The whole castle shakes as the dragon lands on the roof of the tower Mark is currently in. His body stiffens as he looks from his brother to the soldiers to the window. He swallows heavily as silence falls over the room, everyone still. He holds his breath, afraid that even the small and soft noise would give away where they are.

But then a large, green eye appears in the window, dilating as it looks into the room. Mark’s eyes widen and his chest constricts as the dragon pulls its head back. He hopes for a moment that it had not seen them, that it did not know they were hiding in the small room. But the hope is vain because a second later and the dragon is moving, shifting so that its head is angled outside of the window, a large hand like foot breaking through the window and reaching inside.

“Move move move!” Tom is yelling, already pushing from his place. His wide and panicked eyes land on Mark but he continues running, trying to get the girl they had rescued moving. The soldiers appear to be confused as to what to do as the clawed hand hovers directly over Mark’s head. He looks up, breath catching once more and just as he’s trying to push away, to dart from its reaching hold, the hand slams down on top of him, knocking the air from his lungs. He gasps and claws at the ground as the huge fingers close around him tightly. 

“Tom!” Mark screams as he’s being dragged across the floor, fingernails failing to find hold on the stone ground. Tom turns and he let’s out a yell as he runs forward, grabbing onto Mark’s hand, trying to yank him from the dragon’s hold but the fingers only constrict further around Mark and he can’t breathe anymore.

“Oh god, Mark!” Tom yelled as he’s pulled out of the window. Mark’s world tilts and spins for a few seconds and as it stabilizes he’s met with the fiery green gaze of the large dragon, a form of glee filling its eyes as it stares at him. Its large, leathery wings are opening as Mark bats at its hand, determined to escape even as the dragon is pushing from the side of the building, its long, slithery body unfolding from the stone. 

The hand lowers as the dragon pulls from the tower’s side and he can only watch as the tower, the castle and Tom’s face all slowly grow smaller and smaller until they finally fade fully. He can only watch, unable to do anything as even the ground disappears underneath, the dragon’s torn wings lifting it higher and higher with each beat. He cranes his head back to look up at the dragon’s face, finding it to be looking straight ahead, lips almost curled upwards at the ends. He can hardly breathe as he’s carried away, terrified of what the dragon will do with him once it returns him to its lair. What if it were planning to devour him like the past soldiers? He grows woozy at the thought, hands resting uselessly on the top of the dragon’s finger.

He doesn’t know how long he stays high in the sky being held in an iron grip, ground rushing past in a terrible blur until finally, finally, the dragon begins to lower from the sky, sail like wings spreading out to catch the air. Mark pushes up on the hand as they lower towards a mountain, a cave yawning in the side like a gaping maw. His stomach does a flip and the ground comes crashing up towards them, the foot holding him lifting a little bit more as the dragon lands fully, the dust around its feet rising in large clouds. Mark coughs, not expecting the dragon to drop him when it does.

Mark hits the ground, breath once more being forced from his lungs as he lands on his back. His vision blurs for a moment as the dragon sits down beside him, looking like a curious dog staring at a new toy. Mark coughs further, only now noticing that he is actually on the ground. His eyes widen as they land on a nearby path leading downwards and he scrambles to his feet, shakily running across the ground and towards the path.

The dragon lets out a short roar- it sounds too much like a chuckle- and it leaps forward and over Mark’s head, landing directly in front of him. He skids to a halt just as the jagged maw snaps in front of him loudly in warning and he stumbles backwards, tries to run the opposite way. But then the dragon’s tail curls in front of him, closing in on him before fully wrapping around his body like a snake around its prey. He gasps as he’s lifted from the ground by the tail, held upside down as he’s brought over the dragon’s face.

“Oh my god oh my god,” Mark exclaimed as he’s brought so close to the dragon’s face his nose could touch the top of its horned head. His breathing quickens as the dragon’s maw opens only for a long, and slimy tongue to slide out, dragging across the entire front of his body. He sputters as the tongue swipes his face and the dragon makes a few, chirping like sounds, almost like it were chuckling at him. He sneezes a moment later and the dragon “laughs” even louder, finally dropping him back on the ground. This time he doesn’t push to his feet straight away, instead opting to stare up at the large creature with bated breath. The dragon stares back down at him like a way too overgrown puppy, dangerously glowing eyes wide. It looks too much like a child trying to figure out their new toy.

Mark stays still, the golden necklace falling further beneath his shirt. The light must gleam off of the jewelry and into the dragon’s eyes because they flash and it roars loudly, its entire body shaking as it leaps on top of him, a huge foot smashing down on him. Mark gasps for air as the dragon growls softly, lowering its head towards him as its nostrils flare, taking in his scent. Mark begins to panic, but slightly calms as he realizes the dragon’s eyes are locked on the gold necklace. “Y- you want the gold?” he stuttered his question and grows surprised when the dragon nods, lifting its foot from his body. He quickly pulls the necklace over his head and lifts it up in offering.

Instead of taking just the necklace, however, the dragon grabs Mark once more, the sharp tips of its claws resting harmlessly on top of his skin. He let’s out a noise of surprise as he’s yanked from the ground again, dragon running into its dark cave. He’s then unceremoniously thrown onto a large pile of gold and other shiny treasures. He tries to push up, to catch his breath, but then the dragon leaps onto the treasure pile as well, causing the entire thing to shift and a lot of the treasure to fall on top of Mark. 

He’s really getting tired of being thrown around, in all honesty.

The dragon is curling around him and the treasure, its head resting beside Mark as its eyes land on him, the glow becoming even brighter. So bright that Mark has to shield his eyes, a dangerous warmth enveloping him as the treasure shifts once more, the weight of the dragon disappearing in the slightest.

He blinks, trying his best to clear his vision as the blinding light finally clears. His vision adjusts and he gasps loudly once more at the sight of another man on the gold pile beside him, the same dangerous green eyes locked on his face, a long, twisting tail protruding from his tailbone. Dark green hair falls into his intrigued eyes as he scooches closer towards Mark, loose, black clothing brushing his skin.

A large and noticeable scar outlines the man’s neck and Mark’s mind flashes with memories of the man he had seen a few days before; the strange man who had been fascinated that he were prince; who had been fascinated with him even before knowing this information, seeming to follow him and only leave once the soldiers separated him. Mark had helped save him from the cruelty of the soldiers when they had been beating him mercilessly- as though they were going to kill him. And Mark was sure if he hadn’t stopped them they would have killed him, in fact.

Though now the tail and a few green scales dot the man’s skin and the fascinated, hungry look is once more in his eyes as he reaches out towards Mark with a clawed hand.

“My prince,” the man stated and nodded sharply, as though making his mind up as he grabs Mark’s shoulder tightly, the tips of the sharp talons scraping the top of his skin.

And this is how Mark came to meet Anti the dragon shifter- his entire life being turned upside down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
